The Seven Stages of Falling
by rubic-cube
Summary: Lily has to go through seven stages of emotion to finally understand that she loves James. Poor girl.
1. Chapter 1

Righto! Hope you enjoy this! Please review

Chapter One – Ignorance

A week into Lily's seventh and final year at Hogwarts and it had been a fulfilling time for the new Head Girl. Strolling down the hallway passing her favourite subject Charms, Lily made her way to the Heads' department to do some Transfiguration homework and then to go straight to bed. Although it was a Friday night, Lily felt the need to have some time to herself tonight.

Happy that the week had gone without any hitches, Lily had much to ponder on Dumbledore's appointment of James Potter as Head Boy. From her experience of Head duties so far and of living with him and only him, James was not acting the way she had expected and that disturbed her.

_I will figure him out, _Lily mused, _preferably when reading my book which has been laying in my trunk, and having a hot bubble bath…a hot bath…what a luxury._ Lily usually preferred a shower since at home the Evans' household had only one bathroom and it was both economical and a time saver, yet sometimes a girl needed pampering.

Reaching the fourth floor at last the red haired Head Girl stood and gazed at the portrait that guarded the dormitory as she always did. It was beautiful painting of a medieval couple: the man was tall with dark hair and dark eyes and had a look of wisdom and courage in his features, his hand placed gently on the shoulder of a luminous blonde woman with lively blue eyes who seemed to have the spirit of intelligence. However it was the loving expression between the two that captured Lily's eye and which made her pause every time before continuing through to the common room.

She sighed and her heart dropped a little as she wished she was in the tight embrace of either her Mum or Dad. Feeling the depression seeping through her body, Lily shook her head and whispered, "Lemon Drops".

The couple nodded solemnly and smiled before the portrait swung inwards to reveal the red room with two couches and a table, plus the warmth of a burning fire. Slipping into the room, Lily noted the silence which filled her as the opening closed behind her with a click. Her planned night now looked very lonely and wrong. Taking a deep breath, Lily willed herself to stop feeling sorry.

_Look at yourself, _she scolded, as she made her way to her room, _millions of people are starving everyday and here you are being blue about not having someone to love!_

Returning quickly from her bedroom, with a fluffy towel and her blue pyjamas, Lily was too busy juggling the objects to notice that her path had been blocked. In fact, it wasn't until she ran into the solid wall – a very wet solid, smelling of sweat and leaving mud on people that came into contact with it. Shocked out of her reverie, Lily took a step back.

"Potter."

James turned around, stopping his journey to the bathroom at the call of his name. "Lily", he smiled in response, "sorry I didn't see you there…mind was occupied."

Noting his appearance, it was obvious that James had come straight from the Quidditch pitch and that it had been a gruelling training session. Lily was amazed that Potter had the strength to walk all the way back from the grounds. The amount of time that the Gryffindors put into their team playing was tremendous as well as crazy.

"Is not early to start training?" Lily enquired as she realised that her bathing might have to be put off for another night.

Embarrassed by the cool tone of Lily's voice, James rubbed the back of his neck with a muddy hand. He felt like he was a child again being caught doing something naughty when Lily looked and spoke to him in that way. It was the voice she has used many a times in fifth and six year when she was a Prefect.

However he hadn't done anything wrong. _Well, except …maybe staring at her shirt that has three of her top buttons undone, which shows that she is wearing a black bra._ Looking back at her face from staring at the red carpet he said, "I thought that by preparing them in the autumn I might give them a little slack in the winter."

Again astonished by Potter's thoughtfulness, Lily was stuck for words. However she was saved by James finally noticing the bundle in her arms.

"Were you going for a bath?" he asked, taking a step back from the bathroom door.

"Well…I …that is…you should" Lily stuttered, which James found endearing and again moved further back.

"It's fine Lily", James motioned his hands for her to move in front. "I need to clean my broomstick and guards and there's no point doing it when I'm clean."

"No… that's ok…I can wait", Lily said with a little more composure yet did not move backwards. Lily bit her lip from the temptation of going first and James' kindness.

_Got to think logical, Lily will only accept logic thinking,_ James' head started the mantra. "Lily, do you really want to wait for twenty minutes to have a bathroom that is going to stink of 'boyness' and if you haven't noticed by now, I'm not the tidiest person in Hogwarts".

Again, James allowed his face to crack a lopsided grin at the red head standing in front of him, as his view on the matter filtered through her mind. He loved watching her emerald eyes – it revealed everything to him about Lily Evans.

And for over a week he could tell that Lily was constantly being staggered by James' actions. He was secretly pleased by her reaction. He was trying to show the girl that he had loved since first year his true side and maybe, just maybe if he was successful she would at least allow him one date…

"Are you sure?" questioned a slightly flushed Lily, with eyes sparkling at the thought of a shower. _I'll have a bath tomorrow. _

"Of course!" James gave a flourishing bow, "Go ahead my lady."

She narrowed her eyes slightly at his dramatics but her rising anger evaporated when she realised he was completely solemn. "How can I repay you kind Sir?" Lily gave a small curtsy.

James smirked and stroked his imaginary beard. "Mmmmhhhh". He clicked his fingers, making Lily jump from her intent stare at his handsome face.

"Do you mind if we play a game of chess?", James could see that Lily was about to think of an excuse so he continued quickly, "you see Sirius and I have this ritual of a chess match every Friday, however since I have moved in here Sirius has decided that since I have broken the first Marauders' code he is punishing me by going out on a date tonight. Please? I'll go easy."

He gave Lily his puppy eyes and pouted, which made Lily's mouth twitch in the corner. "Who said that you had any chance of winning in the first place?"

James smiled at the retaliation. He adored Lily's fierce spirit. _It's the red hair gene…I wonder if our children will have red hair…they would be beautiful…_James drew his thoughts away from his hopeless dreams.

"Is that a challenge Miss Evans?"

"You're supposed to be the clever one of the infamous Marauders", Lily taunted, "scared Mr Potter?"

"Not even close." James moved to Lily, inching his face closer to hers so that he could stare straight into her green eyes. "What's your answer Lily? Game?"

"Be ready to be conquered" Lily side stepped and entered the bathroom. "But first the shower is calling."

When the door finally closed, James allowed a huge grin to erupt over his handsome face. It was very rare indeed, and many girls at Hogwarts were very envious that Lily Evans was the only source that caused such a display of gorgeousness. Not that she would see it of course, James made sure to hide his lovesick happiness away from the Head Girl as for the last seven years he had experienced many a misunderstanding between what Lily saw, and the rest of the school body.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Prongs made his way to his room to shed the muddy Quidditch robes and clean his gear properly. However he paused on the way up and turned around to point his wand at the table situated in the middle of the room and cast the familiar spell to call on his chess board. With a slight whizzing sound followed by a small pop, a black and white marble chess set stood to attention. Completing the task, the Head Boy continued to his room.

Lily tied her wet, red hair up once again to avoid the droplets running down her back. She knew it was foolish to do so since the water would only be soaked in by her pyjamas and the fact that she had several towels in her room that she could have easily used. Nevertheless, the urge not to actually move from her comfortable position on the couch in front of the fire and the chessboard succeeded, and there she sat waiting.

Crossed legged and burrowing her nose into her clean fresh pyjamas made Lily smile softly. She was content with the whole world at this moment but she didn't know why and was quite puzzled by her rapid change from having the blues to blissfulness. _Must have been the shower,_ she mused as her ears picked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

In seconds Potter appeared on the opposite couch with red trunks and a white t-shirt printed with 'Quidditch rocks!' across the front. Lily lips twitched as she read it. _Could that boy think of anything else! I wonder what James would have turned out like without Quidditch. _Lily seriously pondered this as James settled himself and flicked his wand for two hot chocolates with whipped cream on top to appear.

"Here you go loser", jested James as he handed her a cup, "thought I might soften the blow now."

Lily raised her eyebrows in acceptance and query, which brought another smile to James face. He knew that he shouldn't bait her with his words but it was a hard trait to break since it had been the only way to communicate with the beautiful witch since the beginning of Hogwarts.

Silence fell over them as they tried to stare each other out. Lily had an ace up her sleeve, James found it infuriating when she wouldn't speak. Several times in the past, he had stomped off throwing his hands up at the area and cursing all the way down a corridor and out of sight. However this time she didn't want him to leave. Before she could digest that particular thought, James interrupted, "Ladies first."

He indicated the board with his large, lean hand. Lily allowed a smile to cross her usually blank face. "Always the gentleman I see", she said.

"My mother raised me with manners", James said shaking his head sadly. "I'm doomed for the rest of my life to be chivalrous to the opposition sex."

Lily's smile widened before muttering, "Shhh…I'm trying to think."

"It's your first move!" exclaimed James, laughing at the petite girl.

"But crucial, so please be quiet as you are distracting", stated Lily as she bent her head in serious mode.

With a quirk of his lips, James remained silent throughout the game, allowing Lily ample concentration. The night went on, ticking slowly by as three games of chess were played in the Heads' common room. Lily won the first one while James gained the second. He sheepishly admitted that he was taken by surprise by Lily's moves in the first.

The last game was in hand, and both were nearly calling stalemate. However in a leap of imagination James pulled off an incredible move.

"Checkmate!" he crowed.

"I can't… that is to say…how is that?" Lily sputtered words out as her mind raced through the game strategy.

"I must say", drawled James slowly, savouring his win, "I did draw inspiration from your pyjamas."

Confused beyond belief, Lily stared at her night wear with complete bafflement. She watched for several seconds on seeing the number of frogs jumping upon different lily pads. Not understanding the importance that her wizarding pyjamas made in chess, Lily stared blankly at James, wanting an explanation.

Her eyes were wide and bright as they focused on the Head Boy who secretly thought they were like emeralds. He never fancied the colour green; it had reminded him of Slytherin, until he spotted a red headed first year with large green eyes. Captivating - the only word for them.

With his warm hazel eyes on Lily's face, he carefully reached out and pulled her right arm and straightened it out. With his index finger he followed one frog; moving all the way down from her shoulder to her wrist. "You see" he said softly, almost in a whisper, "I forgot that the Knight could jump around."

Lily's eyes blinked away from his as she realised his answer. _Of course, so simple yet a winning combination, _Lily mentally slapped her head.

"You forgot what your pieces could do?" asked Lily dumbly.

James mumbled something sounding like "I was distracted." However Lily did not push any further as she was slightly hurt at not getting one up on the famous James Potter who was brilliant at everything. What was worse was that he never made a big deal of it either, while Lily would run to her friends to tell them her perfect marks. Although in her defence she only gloated for five minutes.

"Well, it seems that you have won this round" Lily said, slightly dejected and not able to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"If it makes it any better I have been playing with Sirius since third year and not once has he never managed to win against me" James stated. "I was actually shocked that you won the first game, I haven't been beaten for years."

"You are too kind Potter," Lily rolled her eyes at his attempt soften the defeat. She stood up and started to walk to the stairs, heading for the comfort of her bed.

"No seriously Lily," he said while grabbing her shoulders and turning her to him, "if you breathe a word to this to Padfoot, I might have to break my code as a gentleman and prank you…James Potter never loses to chess."

She laughed at the determination in his face. "Your secret is safe from me. However, I want a rematch!"

"Deal", James nodded solemnly as he held out his hand. Lily placed her hand in his tight grasp and shook on it. With a final look, Lily went to her room.

A tapping noise could be heard from inside James' room. Racing up to the window and unlatching it, his pet owl Morgan flew in and landed on his bed. James handed his pet owl a piece of a sugar quill, patting it slightly before it flew out again.

Un-rolling the note, James visible grimaced.

What do you mean you can't play chess with me! I swear Prongs you're turning into a law abiding student. I won't stand for it!

Your ever trouble-making friend

Sirius

P.S. you own me big time for allowing you to spend 'quality time' with Evans.

As James chuckled at the end of the note, he whispered to himself, "She is completely ignorant of my feelings for her".

XXXXX

Do you think this is a good beginning? Thoughts please!


	2. Chapter 2

Just a caution – there is one swear word in this chapter…I couldn't help it! You have been warned!

Chapter Two – Attraction

It was a comforting sound, the scratching of quills on parchment. Lily believed that it kept her in a happy mood, especially now as she sat alone in the library trying to complete her Potions essay on the several uses of invisibility. The topic was interesting and the number of books, which Lily had scoured for under the beady eye of the librarian, were very entertaining reads.

Elated, Lily smiled as she continued on her quest for another perfect grade in her work. Although some of her peers might feel like a loner or a geek staying in the school library on their own, for the Head Girl it was her sanctuary. It gave her exactly what she needed: books, peace and 'her' time. After six years of it being her only refuge, it was a hard habit to break now that she had the Heads' dormitory.

Stretching her back from hunching over the table, her shoulders cried out in pain at the movement. They had become cramped from the hours of dedicated studying. Lily winced as she slowly rotated one arm then the other backwards. Looking around to find something to grab her attention away from the dull ache, Lily's green eyes widened in surprise. It was definitely an interesting sight.

Sitting three tables away from her was a small boy; a first year with brown curly hair who was glancing at his helper with confusion over what appeared to be Transfiguration homework. It wasn't this young boy who caught Evans' attention. No, it was the helper – James Potter.

She watched with slight fixation, as the Head Boy smiled down at the first year in reassurance and ruffled the little boy's hair in a brotherly gesture. The atmosphere was relaxed and comforting as they tried to work out the problem together. Without realising it or even meaning too, Lily's lips twitched into a genuine smile as she continued to gaze upon them undisturbed. The back of her brain echoed that the picture rendered both boys cute while Lily's heart whispered "_James would be a great father"._

Lily stared intently at the occupied table waiting for Potter to do something, anything wrong to prove to her heart that James Potter was still the git she believed him to be. Then the realisation stuck her between the eyes figuratively. _I don't think he is anymore, I haven't seen him behaviour that way since the beginning of sixth year. Damn him! Why did he have to change? Why! _

As Lily proceeded to outright ogle the pair, her mind was in a bizarre turmoil. She couldn't fathom why she cared if James had changed for the better, why she was so intent on hating him and why she ever conjured up the idea that James was indeed the most handsome and eligible boy…no, man in Hogwarts. _Definitely more good-looking than Sirius Black…man whore!_

Totally fed up that her mind had taken over her body with such enticing thoughts, Lily concluded that banging said head off the oak table's surface would help to eradicate feelings forever. However, knowing that she was in a library and that noise was forbidden, Lily cushioned the thud with a old, leather bounded book. Closing her eyes to block out the cosy picture in front of her, Lily mumbled negatives of having Potter as Head Boy as she tried to discard warm, tender images of wonderful James.

In those five minutes of gawking at him helping a younger student, Lily had noted that James had the messiest hair ever, which she admitted grudgingly would look wrong on anyone. Even Sirius Black, womaniser of Hogwart, couldn't pull off having such bizarre hair. In fact, if she was being honest, the hair was an endearing part of his playful character. Every time James found himself in trouble from a Marauders' prank, the innocent look or puppy eyes were given credibility by his black hair flopping into his eyes making him such an angelic boy.

Now, Lily just wanted to make sure that her other assumption was correct- was it soft under her fingers? The Head Girl wondered if she could use some excuse to examine Potters' hair. This idea was followed up with Lily banging her head several times in quick succession.

It was not like Sirius' hair, a dark chocolate shade, James hair was jet-black and in certain lighting, a blue sheen would appear in some lighting. The habit of ruffling his locks had driven Lily crazy when he was asking her out every day in fifth year, but she could freely admit that it was because _she _wanted to play with it. Lily's flaming red hair had annoyed her as a little child of four and still did…she always imaged having glossy black hair like the exotic princess from the East in fairytales such as Aladdin. Subconsciously Lily pouted as she realised that James had her favourite hair and that she was extremely jealous.

Another irritation of Potter's which she was envious of was his natural ability to make everything look so easy! For instance, on Lily's off days, which she had more often that good days, the simply thing of balance was a tricky to perform. Half of the day would be spent on the floor, picking up her school objects that she had somehow managed to scatter across it as she tried to walk without tripping over her own feet. Inevitably, James would suddenly materialise from around the corner to see such clumsiness from the Head Girl and help her with the 'Potter Charm' smile that left her weak in the knees.

James infuriated Lily even more when she spent three solid days working through a piece of homework while he leaves it to the night before and still receives perfect marks. Plus he never gloats….ever!.

_What is inside his brain!_ Lily pondered this as she hit her head off of the book again. _Merlin's beard! I will not think of Potter anymore!_

The Head Girl would have broken her vow and listed many other traits of the delightful James Potter however she discovered that her head was being cushioned by something softer than a hard copy of a book…in fact it felt like a body part. A hand to be precise.

Stopping half way down, Lily cautiously opened her eyes to peer at the person who would venture on stopping the Head Girl doing what she had to do. Firstly, she noticed the hand had long fingers that belonged to a male yet looked quite feminine. Following her eyes up she met the arm and chest area. Accidentally, through the school's white shirt, Lily noted a firm, muscled upper body which brought a slight blush to her face.

_This guy must play Quidditch!_ Her brain noted with a certain dreading feeling creeping from her stomach. Her mind continued to comment, _quite delicious I must say! _

A soft, angry growl was beginning from the bottom of Lily's throat. She just knew who it was. There was no other explanation. When reaching the face, Lily was assaulted by a dazzling smile from **_her_** Head Boy.

_No! Not mine, _Lily reprimanded herself. The flush deepened on her face.

As she waited for an answer, Lily was mesmerized by James' gorgeous features. She was so near to him. His hazel eyes held plenty of mischief as he gazed down directly into her eyes. They were an unusual colour – chocolate brown with flicks of gold hidden behind a pair of glasses.

_Captivating_, Lily thought, _the only word to describe them._

Then she noticed the famous Potter smirk. That smile had charmed its way into many girls' heart and Lily had prided herself on not falling for it. However, without the conceit it had held in the past Lily felt her stomach swoon, her palms sweating slightly, and her whole body rise in temperature.

_Must be the heating in the library_, Lily concluded.

No words were spoken between the two as they held each other by their eyes. James slowly moved his hand from the book to capture a loose strand of Lily's hair. Twiddling it round his finger, he grinned even further when Lily made no objections to the intimate action. Lily Evans could not believe that one person could have so many different smiles, each one better than the last. She was melting…

_No I am not! Get a grip girl!_

As Lily's throat was dried, she tried coughing to rework her vocal cords and consequently breaking the stare. "What do you want Potter?" Lily asked politely, finally recovered, slightly.

"Welcome back to planet earth Lily", James said with a hint of humour, "I hope your landing was soft." He grinned at the small witch for he had notice the blush on her cheeks as she recognised his presence.

Lily scowled. "Why have you come all the way over here to place your hand where I was enjoying hitting my head off of the book?"

"Dear Lily," James replied with stricken expression on his face, clutching a hand to his heart, "I wasn't saving you! I was saving the book…"

Lily's green eyes flashed, then narrowed. "What is it Potter?"

In a second, James became serious, dropping her strand of hair and crossing his arms while perching himself on the table. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Lily didn't want to lie to him but never wanted to admit that she had been in here since lunchtime on a Saturday. She went for silence. Non committal to either yes or no.

"Just what I thought", James threw up his hands in the area, "right then! We're going to the kitchen. We can't have the Head Girl wasting away in front of the student body." He twisted around to face where Lily had been staring a few minutes before. "Hey Stuart, going to have to call it a night", James said loudly as the boy nodded with apparent relief, "damsel in distress", he pointed to Lily and rolled his eyes jokingly.

This little episode did not please Lily. She hated having people help her or even being dependent on anyone particularly if it happen to be the very good looking Quidditch Captain of the Gryfindor.

James was faced with a red hot tempered Head Girl who was glaring him to death with her emerald eyes. James tried not to laugh at the situation, knowing that he would be in deeper trouble than he already was. _She's so adorable when angry._

"Bye James", called the small boy as he practically ran out of the library.

James did a semi-wave but his concentration was now reserved for the lady in front.After scolding himself for not noticing her earlier, he couldn't believe his luck when he had spotted her banging her head. There she was all alone, looking extremely pretty even with the bedraggled appearance and hurting herself. What more could a teenage boy ask for? James let his mind answer **_that_** as he grabbed Lily Evans' hand and pulled her out of the chair.

_So small!_ The corner of his lips twitched._ But they fit perfectly in mine!_

"Where are you taking me?" demanded the still annoyed Lily. If she could stop James she would have stomped the floor like a spoilt child.

"The kitchens for food", James replied slowly as if he was talking to a small child.

"It's out of bounds for students and I'm not hungry!" Lily was going to protest that she was fine but her traitorous stomach gave a low growl.

This brought a huge grin to James as he dragged her out and down the corridor. "My dear Lily-flower you can't lie to James Potter. He knows everything", he said close to her ear, causing her stomach to lurch again but for an entirely different reason.

"Oh yes, I forgot that I should be basking in the aura of the great James Potter!" Lily muttered sarcastically back. Unnerved by the nice smell of his body.

"You don't have to overdo it Evans", James said humouring her as he swung his arm casually over her shoulders, bringing them closer together, "but I won't say no to some flattery now and then." He winked at her, putting the usually serious Head Girl out of sorts. "Come on Lily don't get mad at me! I was joking. You can be as vile as you want."

Lily glanced up at James and flashed him a tired smile. "Sorry for not being my usual self…I'm slightly out of sorts…don't know why."

"Well, let wise old Prongs have a go", he said nudging her in the shoulder, "but first lets get to the kitchen before Mrs Norris can smell us and be the tattle-tale that she is!"

This brought a small chuckle from Lily, which lit up James' face instantly making Lily blush at how handsome he really was up close, before slapping herself mentally again.

Reaching a picture with a bowl of fruit, James threw a wink over his broad shoulder to a bemused Lily before tickling the pear. As the picture swung inwards to reveal a large kitchen, Lily was astounded. She never believed it was so easy to break the school rules and then she was amazed at the sheer size of the kitchen. Lily kept on glancing this way and that way to really get a scope of how huge the Hogwarts kitchen was. It seemed like endless.

James adored the childish glee on Lily's face as her eyes widened in great surprise. Calling out her name to capture her attention, James led her to a small table where an elf suddenly appeared from nowhere.

James jumped in before Lily could breathe a word. "The usual," he stated calmly as the Head Girl gawked at him.

"How many times have you been down here?"

James grinned and tapped the side of his nose. "Can't tell you that dear, tis a secret of the Marauders." Then he laughed which ended any feeling that Lily had at exploding at him for not telling her.

When the several yummy deserts arrived at the table both Heads delved right in. There were a couple of things that Lily did not recognise which James took delight in teasing her about. With their bellies full, each was very content and a peaceful mood fell over them.

Lily had to stop herself from glancing over at James so many times as he sat back, swinging on his chair with his eyes closed and a satisfied smile spread across his face.

Before she could stop, her heart whispered, _He really is attractive outside and in – a good soul._

Lily Evans was definitely going to hell or worst – St.Mungo's deranged ward, permanently.

XXXX

Righto! Sorry for the swear word but it was only one! How did you like this? Think I'm staying true to the characters? Have your say and review please! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Realisation

_Breathe! Lily just breathe! Slowly in and out…in and out…in and out…_

The strong grasp that Lily had on the sink's basic was turning her knuckles white. She stared with completely fear at was occurring. Lily could not believe.

_In fact I won't believe it…it's all so wrong!_

The Head Girl was hiding in the Heads' bathroom. Yes, the strong, unbending backbone that Lily Evans had prided herself on had collapsed drastically. It had disappeared in the early hours of the Monday morning and as far she knew had not returned even after dinner. Hence, the hiding in the locked bathroom from students, professors and James Potter.

Lily groaned into the sink before reluctantly lifting her puffy eyes to the mirror. Her face was completely red like a firecracker with embarrassment. Her hair, well it would be kind describing it as a bird nest. Half of her red locks had escaped the tight bun as she had made an abrupt exit from the Great Hall. Her frown said it all.

"Why me!" she wailed at the mirror wishing for once that it would talk back. As the seconds ticked on by, Lily's whole frame slumped in defeat over the sink in the very plush bathroom. Unlocking the tight grip around the rim, her hands aided Lily in the process of cooling her face with freezing cold water.

However it was pointless as it turned as red as a tomato when Lily discovered she had used one of James' towel to dampen her face. Ignoring the image of her cheeks in the mirror, Lily attacked her hair and clothes, straightening everything back into its rightful place before collapsing on the tile floor. All the energy was drained from her body. In fact, Lily might have considered it being her end, her time to leave such earthly dwelling for the higher calling yet the logic presented itself.

You can not die from fancying James Potter.

With her back against the door, Lily brought her knees up to rest her head and gave a loud cry of frustration.

_Thank Merlin no one can hear me or they really will think I'm a nut!_ Lily thought, totally miserable.

Closing her tired green eyes the day replayed before her eyelids. _Could I have made myself more of an idiot!_

Lily started to remember the day and from the moment she left the comforts of her bedroom, there had been trouble brewing.

For the first time in seven years at being at Hogwarts, her muggle alarm clock had not gone off at its usually time of six in the morning. This should have made her suspicion. However running late did not offer time with reflection. Uneasy at what the teachers might think of her turning up late and ill prepared, Lily was nervous as she ran quickly across the Heads' common room.

When a voice from the couch called out a good morning, Lily did the most natural thing in the world for someone jumpy…she picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a heavy book, and threw it at said voice's direction. With a high 'ouch' echoing the common room, Lily stopped and realised what she had actually done.

_Merlin's beard! What the…who would be in the common room! _

It only took seconds for Lily to be properly armed with her wand which resided at the bottom of her bag. Spinning around which tossed her red hair behind her back, Lily faced the mystery person…waiting to shout and hand out the appropriate punishment.

"Oh no", she whispered, her feature grimaced at the vision. "James, I am so sorry."

"I guess that you're not a morning person?" James was clutching his right eye while holding the heavy book on stargazing in the other.

Lily covered her mouth. "Does it hurt?"

_Real smart thing to say Lily! You threw a book which hit his eye! _Lily rolled her eyes at the voice in her head being very sarcastic.

"Lily, I advise the next time there is an opening in the Quidditch team for Beater you should apply," James faced scrunched in pain. "Our opposition would run scare of you."

Holding her tongue between her teeth so not to laugh at the sight of James clutching his eye, Lily's mind whispered how adorable he looked in the morning light with his half rumbled clothes. "Here", Lily said, moving to him, "let me look at it. I know some healing spells."

James edged away from her. "Are you armed?", he asked in a serious tone.

Lily rolled her eyes and completely taken aback. "No…well I do have my wand…"

"Put it on the table", James stated calmly although his good right eye looked frightened.

"James, you can't be serious…" Lily nearly allowed laughter to escape from her throat until she felt guilty and a twinge of sympathy.

_It would not be fair at laughing at the person you had physical damaged with a book_, she concluded.

"Lily, one doesn't expect projectile items aimed for your body from saying 'good morning'…so I'll ask you again put the wand…slowly", James nervously watched as Lily took small steps to the table and laid her wand down, then inched back.

It was only then that James came to stand in front of Lily and removed his left hand away from his eye. A smile erupted on Lily's face at the injury. _Never knew that I could inflict so much pain!_ A large bruise was forming into a nice shade of purple.

"Lets have it", James sighed as he noted her expression.

Lily shook her head and smiled again, this time apologetic. "Tell me where it hurts." She carefully placed her hand again his face and with her index finger pressed on the skin to feel for swelling.

"Awo", James pulled a face and jerked away, out of her grasp.

Lily allowed a chuckle to escape her lips before she picked up her wand. James had noted the movement and accordinly stepped out of her grasp yet was disappointed to find that he fell onto the couch. Trapped. Lily stood in front with a determined look in her eyes. "Stop being such a child," she said with an exasperating, mothering look.

With her wand touching the bruise, Lily whispered the spell and in an instant James' 'wound' disappeared. Slightly untrusting, he tentatively touched his left eye, when satisfied he then smiled at Lily. The Potter Charm smile. It disarmed her and Lily could feel a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

However before Lily could move, James pounce on her, knocking them both onto the opposite couch. "Right," he said with a gleam in his hazel eyes, "pay back time." And without a chance to flee, Lily was attacked with James' tickling hands at her sides.

Before long, Lily was screaming for him to stop. Panting for air, Lily hands had latched themselves onto James' arms. In the tangle of it all, Lily caught her breath when she realised the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. James' head was in the crook of her neck, laughing uncontrollably. The feeling of his mouth barely touching her skin was bringing shivers down her body.

Her stomach was in turmoil. It was like having several hamsters on their wheels, running a marathon. Her breath hitched further as James' head moved away to stare straight into her eyes. In there were emotions that Lily couldn't or wouldn't comprehend at that moment but if she was honest to herself it brought a warm glow into her heart.

Nevertheless, this didn't prevent Lily from jumping out of the couch, half-glaring at James while red in the face and muttering incoherently that they should head to breakfast. Grabbing her bag and not waiting for the Head Boy's reply, Lily started to head in a fast pace to the exit.

James had managed to catch up with the red-haired witch and walked her all the way to the Great Hall while conversing about Halloween preparation. They entered at a fully packed hall. There were two seats left, next to the Marauders and with a backward glance at James, Lily moved towards there as she was feeling guilty for nearly running out on him.

_What is wrong with me_, Lily wailed inside, _I'm acting like a love-sick fool! Oh no! No! no, no, no…NO! It can't be that…oh Merlin, I like James. I like, like him. No…all I have to do is look at him and I'll know._

But for the life of her, Lily would not move her head to her right. Instead she stubbornly focused only on her plate. Concentrating on the food that she was eating, the Head Girl ignored all attempts on conversation from James, the Marauders, her friends and Prefects. In an attempt to pacifie comments of "Are you all right?", Lily waved people off in a hopefully 'I'm having a bad morning' with her hand. She had decided that this was a brilliant plan as it accomplished two things. Firstly it stopped her from looking at James who sat too near her and secondly the whole school would never realise that she was falling for the lovable Hogwarts' prankster.

_I do not think of HIM in THAT way! Merlin's beard!_

Taking a sip of pumpkin juice, Lily tried to remain calm as she ducked her head lower.

"Cat caught your tongue?", James whispered closely to Lily's ear.

Totally caught unaware that someone had noticed, Lily spewed her juice all over James.

Sirius, Remus and Peter saw the scene and did what any good seventeen year old boy would do. Laugh. Laugh hard. Laugh until tears were pouring down each cheek.

Lily paled considerable and wailed, "Oh no! Not again!"

James spluttered and noted that his shirt and trousers were soaked.

"Let me help", Lily said as she grabbed several napkins and started dabbing James' face and chest. "I think you might need to go and change", as she moved her hand downwards which was eventually stopped by James grabbing her hand.

"I don't think it would be appropriate if you went any lower, Lily flower," murmured the Head Boy and placed her hands back to her.

Lily's face went pink at James' obvious suggestion. Remus keen eye was fixed on the episode. "Lily", Remus asked quietly, "what did you mean again?"

"Nothing," Lily quickly said bringing the attention of Sirius'.

"Come on Lilykins", he purred, "what did you do to old Prongs? Did you eventually crack and kiss him?"

Lily glared and had an angry retort on her lips however James got there first by slapping Sirius on the back of the head.

Lily had a strong sense of glee filling her heart at the thought that James liked her more than his best friend. However after she realised what she was thinking it, she mentally hit herself.

_Need to get out of here!_ She cried with desperation. Quickly apologising again to James, she quickly grabbed her bag and scuttled out of the hall before anyone could stop her.

Opening her eyes to the surrounding of the Heads' bathroom, Lily made a determined effect to wipe away the tears that had slipped down as she remembered what she considered the most embarrassing day of her life. Walking over to the toilet, Lily unravelled a huge amount of toilet roll and dabbed her face. However her body visible cringed as she thought of the other accidents which had occurred during the rest of the day.

_Poor James_ she thought sadly, _he is never going to talk to me again. I wouldn't talk to me! Especially after I stuck him in the hospital wing overnight._

The Head Girl was the instigator of several incidents with James throughout the day. Lily accidentally swung her bag into James' face as he ran to caught up with her for the Astronomy class which made him toppled back down one flight of stairs and land in the trap step. Luckily, Professor Flitwick was coming round the corner and helped the young man out. However, several Slytherins had cheered and congratulated Lily as they walked passed.

In Transfiguring when Professor MacGongall asked for James to help the Hufflepuff girl in front of Lily with her wand movement, Lily was so irritated with how the girl was blatantly flirting that her parrot became erratic and attack James. Lily was horrified although she was annoyed that it did no go for the girl instead. The Head Girl had lost her House ten points because of her parrot's behaviour earning glares from her fellow housemates.

Nevertheless, none of these calamities was as spetaclur than in Potions. Due to her frenzy state and short attention span, Lily forgot that she was partnered with James which led to the cauldron exploding into Potter's face as he took over the stirring being the gentleman that he is. Knocked unconscious by the blow, Professor Slughorn allowed Sirius and Remus to take him to Medical Wing. Although Lily had offered to help, Sirius smirked at her while whispering carefully so that only her and Remus heard, "Oh no Lilykins, we want him to reach Madam Promprey alive but thanks for the offer."

Lily's face was blazing red with embarrassment and Remus' smile caused further distressed and from the moment that class had finished, Lily went to hide from the student body.

Hiccupping, Lily reeled her mind to the present and with shaky steps made to the bathroom door and peered out as of waiting for disaster to pop out and say hello. Nothing happened and gaining confidence, Lily moved to the common room. Collasping on the couch, Lily started glumly at the fire.

_What is wrong with me! Why! Poor James he never going to want to be friends with me now!_ This thought made Lily go cold inside as if something had died. _I want to be friends, good friends in fact! I love…_

Lily sprang up from her slumped position. _I love him? Not just like, like? No, I love him. Oh dear._

"I love him" Lily's voice softly said.

Shocked but surprisingly happy, she deposited herself on the couch as the exhaustion of the day filled her mind, Lily soon fell asleep.

A limp figure came quietly from the Head Boy's stairs and headed towards the witch. Fixing his glasses on the ridge of his nose, James hobbled over picking up the tartan blanket which hung over the back of the couch and tucked it tightly around the woman's frame.

Stepping back, a huge beaming smile broke across his face in delight. "I love you too, dear heart." With that announcement his placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and with a reluctant lingering look over his shoulder, James moved back to his bedroom for some sleep.

_Finally she realised!_

Xxxx

Ok. This was a hard chapter to write! Please review and make me happy cause I'm losing faith in this story…


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviewing …they are definitely a confidence boost!

Chapter Four – Denial

Lily Evans was turning into the character that she hated most in the world from her favourite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. She was fretting like the match-maker mother Mrs Bennet! Worrying over the simplest thing or action and complaining greatly that her nerves were causing her unnecessary illness. Definitely a downward spiral of anxiety.

The confession of loving James from the night before had brought Lily jolting out of her sleep. With a crank in her neck and stiff limbs, the Head Girl immediately panicked at the remembrance of her declaration of love for the most eligible, handsome boy…no man, James Potter. She was slightly relieved that she had been alone at the time. The logical part of her mind was stubborn and would not admit revelation and convincing denied the whole episode on the grounds that a lack of food had made her delusional.

This rational had kept the usually spirited Lily distant and pre-occupied for the most of the day. Many students had observed and took no notice of the change while the other Head found it disconcerting. Her lack of attention was obvious as he frequently found himself repeating many of the questions that he had posed to her in order to start a conversation with the wonder red-headed witch.

James at first was miffed at being brushed off so easily especially after hearing the heart-felt confession with his own ears. This was until he realised that Lily had no clue that he had actually heard yet he wasn't imagining a over anxious Lily, muttering to herself half the time. He had expected some warm feelings emitting from his Lily flower, perhaps the normal stuttering and the involuntary blushes that he had received from other girls when he showed them special attention. Notwithstanding as he basked in the presence of the red-headed witch, she would avoid eye contact at all cost and make a feeble excuse.

However, it seemed that the cleverest boy, also deemed hero and ring-leader of the infamous Marauders, had forgotten that his basic attraction to the Head Girl was because of her lack normality in following the cliché 'boy meets girl, girl swoons at his feet and fall in love' routine. As many noticed the strange behaviour of Lily, they also saw James running his hand constantly through his hair - a nervous habit. The female population thought that it only made him more handsome and therefore doubled their effect to catch the bachelor.

Aware of such observation James was feeling despondent at his lack of process with his Lily-flower. A slight break from the impenetrable front of rule-binding Lily Evans would have helped James that all was not lost and that there was still hope in his quest for his beloved witch to realise his true intentions. Six years and counting was a long time to wait for the love of your life to realise that you are actually 'the One'.

However, if he had the chance to see the unguarded look of infatuation that flashed through Lily's bottle green eyes on occasions then James would have been rejoicing as loudly as if he won the School's Quidditch Cup single handily. But James was left to wonder.

Lily tried her hardest to keep any emotion from showing on her face and in fact was quite please with her apparent success in her campaign to ignore her heart and conjure up _all_ the awful things that Potter done in the past. Of course, that was what her brain was telling her.

As she recalled the awful pranks which had reigned Hogwarts' halls for six years: - the blowing up of all the toilet seat simultaneously on all floors, filling the Great Hall in third year on Halloween with gigantic bats that attacked solely Slytheriners, spiking the drinks at every seventh year graduation and changing all the Professors clothes to bright luminous pink in fifth year for Valentines' Day.

However terrible these crimes had been against James' character, Lily had to begrudging gave him his due as she could not recall one single thing that he had done, on him own or with the rest of the Marauders, since the beginning of this school year. It was clear to Lily that from his attitude towards the Head duties and his extra activities of helping out younger students that the old Potter had greatly matured. He had shown himself to be a caring and very considerate Head who happened to look pretty hot in Quidditch robes (but that's beside the point).

Lily growled low at the back of her throat at her first major black mark next to James Potter 'the prat' removed itself with ease.

This sound was not lost upon her partner who had been quietly walking beside her for the last hour as they did their Head patrol together. James glanced covertly over the top of Lily's head trying to gauge the mood. With his height, it was quite easy to see Lily's face.

From what he glimpse at, it was clear that Lily's temper was rising and quickly. The first signs of Evans' anger had always been the clenching of fists and the rising of a furious flush from her neck. Unable to know that it was his person that was causing this anger, James softly asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes!" snapped Lily not making any eye contact and refusing to help the bewildered boy out.

James knew when to retreat and this was one of these times. A good adversary always knows when to pick its battle with its opponent (in other words – when he knows he is going to win). Sad and slightly annoyed Prongs maintained his aloof attitude as he gazed down a corridor to the left checking for any pupils breaking the rules. He tried to act unfazed by the chill in the air between them.

Lily continued on her anti-loving James Potter project but slowly her kind and persistent heart was winning the battle of wiles. She could not degrade him as being a bad boyfriend material in the sense of being absolutely horrible to the opposite sex. All ex-girls had high praise for the young man. Not only was it plainly obvious to a blind man that James was the most gorgeous man in school (although some would say that Sirius because of his bad boy attitude) he had actual brains attached to his handsome frame. A bonus plus which Lily begrudging gave. In fact, even though many suspected Remus Lupin helping the rest of the Marauders out with assignments, it was pretty clear from living with James for so many weeks that he never needed anyone's help as he was more than capable.

Her head said that he flirted too much with the other girls when he supposedly loved her yet it was more the case that no girl or guy would leave the poor boy alone! Every minute of the day, someone of the opposite sex would attach themselves to his arm. Unfazed by such adoration that screamed stalker! James would only politely detangle himself from the hold and acted a gentleman about the whole ordeal.

Lily usually glared down any boy that ventured near a metre of her without an academic question coming from their lips.

A loud huff escaped her mouth and subconsciously crossed her arms in front of her.

James automatically ran a hand through his messy hair in a nervous manner. He could tell that this was not a good sign. Of course the whole day had not turned out the way he had hoped. He was really concern at Lily flower's behaviour. Taking the initiative, James stopped and grabbed Lily's shoulder to prevent her walking any further.

"Lily", he said calmly, "what is wrong? There is clearly something the matter and frankly it is annoying." Lily opened her mouth to retort something back nasty but was interrupted by James, "Now are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle a confession out of you?"

After a five minute silent glare match, Lily finally gave in. Closing her eyes for a few moments, she opened with unshed tears clutching her eyelashes and made contact with James.

"I hate me!", she wailed, "and I thought I could handle it but…"

The tears had stopped any more words being voiced. Lily perceived that she was standing in the middle of an empty hallway across from the man that she was in denial at falling in love with.

_Well, this is just great! I've reached an all time low and I am completely alone…_

Warmth circulated her into a tight embrace. She fell her head resting against a comfortable chest and tucked under James' chin. Immediately, she felt alright, safe and loved. Without meaning too or really thinking coherently, Lily wrapped her arms round his waist and tried to snuggle further into the grey school jumper.

"How can you hate yourself Lily?" argued James. "You are the most wonderful person I know!"

"It's just I can't stop thinking that I done something wrong although the other half says that it is right", Lily answered cryptically.

James pondered this for a few moments. His father had always told him that women often spoke in riddles for many different reasons and that a man could only survive by ignoring what they said as any answer would be taken as an insult anyway.

Instead James replied, "I always found that when I'm indecisive on any topic then I follow my heart because then I know that whatever the outcome, my soul led me in that direction."

Lily snorted unladylike into his chest. "I still can't believe you have actually wisdom tucked in that head of yours. It is so annoying!"

James smiled and shifted back in their hug so that he could gazed into her eyes. "As long as it helps to stop your tears then I am glad", he said solemnly and proceeded to wipe her cheeks with his thumbs.

Lily's pale face turned crimson at his touch and for a moment James' eyes was alight with a strange fire.

_Maybe she is not so imperative to the Potter Charm after all!_

Hope had been rekindled into the Head Boy's fighting spirit. "I believe that we have finished our rounds, dear Head Girl," James remarked, "What do you say that we start discussing the Winter Ball's preparation over a nice cup of cocoa?"

Lily was thankful that James had not enquired further into her dilemma and quickly consented to the plan.

With a gallant bow, James often his arm which was gratefully received by Lily and they made their way to the Head rooms. She wanted body contact as it felt too good to give up completely on.

Lily sighed without meaning too. And the happy sigh which did not go unnoticed by her fellow friend as a huge grin split his face.

_Alright, _her mind said_, I was in denial! I love heartthrob James Potter so there! Merlin's beard!_

XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Acceptance

James sat on the couch and marvelled at Lily's extensive organisational skills. They had been tackling and ironing out the finer details for the Winter's Ball which the Headmaster had announced at the beginning of year. This surprised announcement was greeted by the school in general as something to look forward to in the cold, dark and wet season. However the Heads was finding out that it was a logistical nightmare. Everyone had an opinion on what it should be like, professors and students targeted James and Lily constantly which was beginning to grate on their nerves.

James suggested the brain storm. Lily agreed immediately to it that the Head Boy was slightly taken aback by her answer. Nevertheless, having hours upon hours of Lily by himself was too much a blessing than to question it. He had thought that there would be breaks in between the long hours and perhaps the chance for a conversation or two yet the amount of work which they actually had was overwhelming.

Rubbing his eyes behind his gold- rimmed glasses, James expelled a loud sigh. This was noted by Lily who had been covertly watching him from the moment they started working. Although there was actual work that had to be accomplished, Lily still found herself blushing and muttering through debates as she was aware of the closeness of their bodies. Being on the same couch, bent over a table was enough for her heart to start doing summersaults.

"Oh dear", Lily muttered as she watched James stretch his arms out above his head, "I'm gone into overdrive Evans!"

James chuckled as his hearing caught it which made Lily's blush again.

"Actually" James stated, "I'm fascinated at watching you work away through so many things so quickly. I could never manage keeping my head on one subject for longer than a minute."

The round-a-bout compliment brought a shy smile to Lily's face. "Well, I think we need another good solid hour before everything is sorted and then I can release you back to your fellow Marauders.," she teased.

"Believe me", James eyes' twinkled at the comment, "you are far better company than them!"

Lily's eyes stared intently at the floor, finding the rug unusually interesting. Her feelings for James had changed so dramatically from strong dislike to love in a few months that at certain times she was uncertain how to act. In these scenarios being silent was Lily's only way of coping.

Noticing Lily's quietening behaviour, James continued, wanting to ease her back into the playful mood.

"Sirius is holding an emergency meeting, which I am excluded from, on the bases that I should no longer be a Marauder because of my lack of enthusiasm of planning and executing pranks lately." James rolled his eyes, inviting to join in the absurdity of Sirius Black.

"A serious failing", Lily nodded with a solemn expression; "For once I am astounded that Sirius did not take action earlier." James was taken aback but then soon realised that Lily was playing him. Her eyes gave her away as they dancing with laughter.

"I'm amazed that you are such good friends", Lily commented quietly as she shuffled through paper, not quite wanting to know James' reaction to her statement.

James shrugged his shoulders in an easy manner. "He doesn't have a family that wants him and I wanted another sibling. We clicked and have been like brothers ever since."

"That must be nice", Lily smiled half heartedly.

James narrowed his eyes in deep concentration. "I bet your sister still loves you", he spoke softly, "even if she acts like a bloody idiot and looks like a horse."

"James!", scolded Lily, "Petunia is not a horse! It is unfortunate that she inherited my father's strong chin gene. It could have been easily me." However her eyes gleamed in the dwindling fire light.

"Of course", James nodded unsympathetic, "but it doesn't mean she has to act like such a mare."

Giggles escaped Lily's mouth before she had time to lecture on James' conceited ideas of beauty.

"You agree!" James pointed at Lily accusingly.

"It's rude to point", Lily countered back, "don't you have any manners!"

"How can you be so cruel?" James wailed like a girl and dropped his head in Lily's lap, pretending to cry tears in bucket loads.

Lily's held in her breath, James Potter's head was on her knees. A mixture of sensations filed her up – embarrassment, annoyance, joyful, happy and bewildered. Unable to hold back her hands itched forward and brushed a couple of strands of James' hair off his forehead.

From feeling Lily's fingers in his hair, James softly sighed and turned his closed eyes and face to hers. He had dreamed these luxury moments alone with Lily and was often content with them yet the reality was all the now sweeter. Slowing his breathing, he allowed himself to forget everything; James was able to relax completely.

"Now this is comfortable", he murmured delightfully, "please for give me if I fall asleep Lily-flower." And no sooner had he uttered the words, the Head Boy drifted away to his dreams.

Unable to even consider disappointing James, Lily was quite content to have the most handsome man in Hogwarts to have a little nap in her lap. She was grateful indeed at the opportunity it presented itself, for she could freely gaze upon the boy…no man.

Her right hand continued to gently stroking his black, messy hair away from his forehead.

At least I can say for certain that he hair is extremely soft, she smiled at her musing.

A tranquil expression filtered across James' features and Lily's heart skipped at the thought that she could help bring such peace. It had been hectic trying to prepare such an important night as the Winter's Ball but thankfully James had been there throughout, easing Lily away from her usually hyperventilating state.

Lily, when staring as the sleeping figure, remembered that James had actually been watching her closely in the last couple of weeks than usually. Not the stalking type adventure which had happened in third year and really had grated Lily no ends nevertheless any time she looked up he was in her vicinity – waiting to be of use.

Lily reached out with her left hand and shifted James' head to the right and noted that the bruise which he had gained in the Ravenclaw vs Gyffindor match was swelling down nicely. She had been petrified seeing him half dangled on his broom, high above the ground about to leap for the Snitch so that his team and fellow house mates were on the road to winning the trophy for the six year running.

Although ecstatic that he accomplished it without any serious damage, Lily avoided him like the plague when the usually House celebration in the common room commenced. She had thought she had been successful when existing the portrait to head back to her rooms but James stood outside with arms crossed and raised eyebrows.

His serious expression had a tinge of MacGongall to them which inevitable set off Lily's lips twitching into a suppressed smile. However James was in a bit of a mood.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me, Head Girl", he asked expectantly.

"Of course…"

"When?", he interrupted.

Lily spluttered a reply, unsure what was going on with James.

"As I thought", James smiled ironically, "you have been avoiding me! What have I done now to upset you!"

"Nothing", exclaimed Lily quickly. Her head was shaking in disbelief.

James snorted loudly and moved away from the wall which he had been leaning against to the portrait. "It doesn't matter", he said quietly, the hurt penetrating is words, "Could you inform me when I have been forgiven for whatever I've done hmm?"

Lily stood there opened mouth at being insulted and treated in such a manner and was about to return an angry retort back the arrogant man in front of him. And she paused as she noticed that James looked deflated and completely sad and that tugged at her heart.

She never thought she was so obvious but to tell James that she had been scared at his drastic and dangerous moves on the Quidditch pitch was better than allowing him to think that she was annoyed at him.

So she reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving any further away. Then she spilled her feeling and the terrible sensations that that taken over her during the game. He stood there and listened until the end when he turned sharply round and engulfed her in a huge hug.

For what seemed like heaven and for a very long time, Lily clutched at him just as hard, not wanting to let go encase she never had the opportunity again.

"Silly Lilykins", he whispered into her ear, "I promise you that I'll never put myself in direct danger unless I can't help it, how about that?"

Wiping her face from any tears that might have escaped, Lily nodded her approval.

From then on, Lily felt that they had moved from being acquaintances to good and loyally friends. Consequently, Lily noticed that her whole being was in such a happier mood. She could have decided that is was because of the up and coming Christmas holidays in which she would see her family or that the Professors had been truly understanding to the seventh years and eased their loads. However she knew that these were all lies, the warm glow that would not leave her had something to do with James Potter.

From the moment that she had accepted that she was truly and madly in love with the prankster Potter, her outlook in life had change to optimism, In fact it was quite difficult to look at anything without finding something amusing about the situation ….

Her ramblings were cut short as soft knocking could be heard from the outside of the Heads' rooms. Lily cursed inwardly at the person who was ruining one of the best and most pleasure moments in her life! 

It better be important, she grumbled in her mind as she slowly lifted James' head and place it down on the comfortable couch, or I'm going to hex the person into oblivion!

Creeping as quietly as she could, Lily nearly chuckled at the sight of her. Her movement could have been mistaken as a burglar. Reaching the portrait, she inched it open enough to let her passed un-noticed and closed it softly behind her.

Glaring up the person who dared to break the special moment, Lily was very surprised that Frank Longbottom was hoping from one foot to another in obvious embarrassment.

"Frank?", Lily stared at the boy. She wasn't quite sure what to expect (an annoying smirking Sirius was on the uttermost of her list). She knew Frank but not well enough for him to seek her out. "Do you want to speak to James? I'm afraid we are quite busy at the moment maybe another…."

"No", Frank blurted out, "I came to see you…Lily I need a favour." Lily raised her eyebrows but didn't interrupted the seventh year, he was clearly as uncomfortable as she. "You're a girl."

"I'm glad that you have noticed", Lily replied mockingly.

Frank twisted his hands. "I'm not doing this very well am I?"

Lily just looked at him.

"You see I need a girl's perspective…" Frank indicated with his hands at Lily, "because…because…I need to buy…something for Alice…special."

"Frank," Lily spoke softly, "I'm sure Alice would love anything that you give her."

"But this is special…I need help with choosing a ring!". Frank beamed as he successfully finished his incoherent monologue. "A engagement ring."

Lily needed a few seconds to follow such a brainwave and then suddenly gaped.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed loudly that it echoed down the hall. "Of course I'll help!"

"Next Hogsmeade weekend?" Frank asked eagerly

"Of course!"

Squealing in delight Lily hugged Frank without reserve.

"Please", pleaded Frank, "could you keep this a secret for the moment? Don't tell a soul?"

"I promise!" Lily beamed at the boy and then recollecting herself. "Well, I'll meet you at 10 outside the Three Brooms. Then it will look like we have bumped into one another."

Frank nodded his agreement to the plan and gave a finally smile before turning around, back to the Tower. Lily stood for a moment alone, letting the news sink in.

To be so much in love at such a young age she thought happy. Then another thought slipped out. I would marry James on the spot if he asked me!

Lily went bright red and hurried in back to the common room. She didn't get far as she ran straight into the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. James.

"Who was that?" James asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes in a very adorable way that Lily went an even further shade of red.

"No one", Lily rushed out before she spilled the beans. "I have to go and finish off homework…so lets catch up on Saturday?"

Without waiting for an answer Lily ran as quickly as she could from the room to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

James was left with a slight puzzled expression on his face. "I'm sure I heard Frank Longbottom outside."

XXXX


	6. Chapter 6

I am an evil person and probably a total hypocrite! I hate when people leave their stories for ages without updating and here I go and do for half a year! I am shamed people! Plus if Lollykins is reading this – there is no need to hire an assassin, I will finish this story by Sunday!

Anyway I am making it up now so ….Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Chapter Six – Doubt

James was puzzled as the strange actions which Lily was taken to avoid him throughout Friday. It seemed to him that she did not want to be near him, talk to him or even give a smile or a look in his general direction! It was becoming very irritating and annoying to the Head Boy which in turn made him unbearable. Snapping at anybody… usually his fan group who couldn't see what the rest of the student body – James Potter was pissed off!

Spooning the porridge around the bowl on the early Saturday morning in the Great Hall with the other few earlier morning risers, James slumped over the table with a obvious glum expression on his handsome face. The anger had left him by the time he had crawl into bed. Now, he was in a monotonous mode with his actions. Everything took to much effort to do, eating, for example, offered no pleasure whatsoever. James escaped into his memory undisturbed as he sat contemplating drowning himself with porridge.

He remembered the evening that he had with Lily on the planning of the Winter Ball. His heart fluttered at the scene. She had looked gorgeous sitting there comfortable next to him, lost in the world of organisation. Very sexy. Then the next image had him waking up abruptly on the couch and saw red face Lily running into the Common Room, not even willing to discuss that she had been out of the room talking to someone…a boy…Frank Longbottom! James knew it was him. He had sneakily asked Longbottom is he had been breaking the curfew rule again which brought out an agitated action of wringing hands. _Guilty!_ screamed James' head. It took every once of control to stop him throttling the boy right there and then.

Doubt plagued him during that night and yesterday and today. Could Lily fancy Frank? Wasn't Frank supposed to be in love with Alice? Had he, James, the most eligible bachelor of Hogwarts, been mistaken about Lily's love for him? For seven long years?

James shook his unruly head to clear himself of those negative, niggling thoughts. There was no point on dwelling on them; it would only make him more depressed! If he could seep any lower.

Breaking away from the painful thoughts, James returned to stirring the food in front of him. He know and realised that he would have to get out of this mood before either the Marauders or, heaven forbid, Lily came down to have some breakfast before going to Hogsmeade. He would blame the foul mood on quidditch practise (which was true to an extent, Flower just couldn't seem to find the goals when shooting!) James was determined not to allow them to see how much pain this doubt was causing him.

"Prongs, what the hell are you doing?" James jumped a foot high from his seat and spun around. The image that Black presented brought a small smile to Potter's lips. Sirius stood with hands strategically placed on his hips, giving his best Mrs Potter's glare which always brought a laugh from James.

James glanced up and mumbled, "Morning Sirius."

Sirius raised his eyebrows and brushed his hair out of his face before sitting down next to his best friend. "Lily trouble?"

James' head shot up. "No."

"Strange thing denial, it is never that easy to cover up", Sirius' wise words floated over to James ears. "What happened? I thought it was going splendid from the beaming grin that you haven't been able to chisel off your face. She's not upset at my crude comments again? I swear I apologise after every one of them!"

James' lips twitched at Sirius. "No," he replied with some humour, "I think that it is all over…I'm positive that she has feelings for Frank Longbottom".

"Frank?" Sirius cried in surprise. "Our Frank….Frank who plays in goal on our team?"

"My team!"

Sirius waved a hand in the air at the response. "That seems so unlikely…are you sure?"

James glared at Padfoot. "Do you think I would be beating myself over it, if I wasn't?"

Several voices laughing brought the two young men attentions to the Great Hall's door where a group of Gryffindors were moving through. Peter, Remus, Alice were at the front of the crowd while Lily and Frank stood slightly apart, whispering closely to each others.

James glowered at the two before turning abruptly away when Lily looked up and spotted the boys. Sirius watched the group make their way to them and had a look of confusion and disbelief on his handsome face. There was something not right with what James was saying. He couldn't believe it but he knew arguing with James would only end up in tears so he thought that he would wait and catch the moment to do some investigation of his own.

Lily stared thoughtfully at James as she sat across from him at the table and started to pile the food onto her plate. There was something wrong with him. It was clear to everybody that the usual happy-go-lucky, handsome James Potter was seriously out of character. Was it something that she did? Had she been reading too much into their time together? Had he figure it out that she now liked him a lot? The paranoia was driving Lily crazy.

"Morning James", she said softly as he glanced quickly up at her. He only grunted in reply. Confusion was evident in her green eyes as she continued to stare at his bowed head. She didn't understand it – mornings were James' favourite time to flirt with her to embarrass her. What was wrong?

"Why don't we all go as a group then?" Frank interrupted Lily's thoughts. "It will be fun!" Longbottom looked at Lily with wide eyes and a small grin over Alice's head as a reminder of their secret. Both had thought they were the only ones but James had seen the interaction and further glowered at his breakfast.

_Had to get of this flunk! Can't let Lily see how much she's hurt me! _

"What do you think Prongs?" enquired Remus, who was also perplexed. He could hear quite clearly the grinding of James' teeth from his sensitive hearing.

James lifted his head and plastered a fake smile. "That sounds like a great plan!" James stood up. "In fact, I'll pop up and get my scarf and gloves and meet you at the entrance."

"Oh, I forgot my hat in the Common Room!" Lily said as she stood up too. _Maybe I can ask what's wrong with him when we're alone…and see if he wants to meet up at the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer? _She looked up expecting a grin from the infamous Marauder at her forgetfulness and a witty remark but received nothing. Not even a facial expression. The Head Boy's face was devoid of any emotion.

"I'll get it", he replied, "wouldn't want to you to miss the chat of these individuals." He waved her down and stalked out of the Great Hall, not missing the bewilderment on all of their faces.

Lily felt that she had been knocked back for six. There was no way to explain his behaviour. Could it be that she had been too forward in the Common Room when they were discussing the Winter Ball? Doubt filled her.

With clenched fists at his side, James strode to the Heads' dormitory in a fit of rage. Unbidden images of strangulating Longbottom with his own hands seemed very tempting especially when both are giving mooncalf love looks over breakfast when him there! And Alice of course! Did they have no respect for the rest of the world who did not want to see such a revolting act! His hands had tighten so much that the knuckled were white.

Stomping all the way helped Jams from lashing out at anyone that was foolish enough to come here him and allow the Head Boy rip their limbs from the body. He didn't even stop when Malfoy began shouting "Mudblood lover!" from another corridor, just showed his index finger and continued, surprising the Slytherin group that were looking for a fight.

Arriving at the portrait, James barked out the password and marched through to the living room and collapsed to the ground. His legs were shaking slightly, his heart beating rapidly in his chest and tears poured down his face.

Several minutes later, a smiling James Potter came out striding with confidence from the Heads' holding Lily's red with a bauble on the top in his hand, wrapped in practical winter clothing to keep him warm.

_Today, I'm going to spend the whole day with the Marauders!_ James assured himself, _and have a laugh with the guys. Not a word of Lily will be spoken!_

Soon, he reached the group of sixth years at the door waiting for the Head Boy.

"About time, James!" hollered Sirius. "I want to arrive there before all the shops are closed!"

James cuffed Padfoot around the head. "The few shops that would actually allow you in, you mean!" He laughed loudly, maybe too loud as Sirius gave him a pointed look. He felt a gentle tug on his sleeve and spun round to face a small smile from Lily who stood a couple of inches away.

"Could I have my hat?" asked the Head Girl. She would only admit to herself that she was a tiny bit jealous that James had gone to Sirius first and seemingly forgotten about her.

He thrust the object into her hands quickly. "There you go!" James replied slightly high-pitched. He couldn't stop himself noticing how beautiful she looked. Her red hair was down for once, curling around her shoulders and framing the ivory skin and stunning green eyes. She took his breath away. He gave a small grin in return until a voice broke through.

"Come on you two, you are holding everyone up!" Frank shouted as the rest of the group headed out.

James was back in his black mood although he appeared on the outside unaffected that the most useless goalie in the whole of Quidditch history ever had was still alive. Maybe James could help solve than problem. – ideas began to form. He started to walk and catch up with them and therefore did not hear Lily's thanks.

He purposely placed himself between Sirius, Remus and Peter bickering about the latest new prank inventions from Zonko as the group walked to Hogsmeade. However, although not in his vision, James could clearly hear Lily's laughter from behind him, mostly accompanied with Frank.

_Frank's laugh sounds like a banshee!_ James noted with a small bit of satisfaction.

A cold, wet object hit the back of his head and slide down his neck. Reaching to grab it before it manages to continue down his back, James scraped the snowball off. He saw snowballs aiming for Black and Lupin and yelled out. Remus ducked but Sirius had turned around to see what was happening and had the snowball hit him full face.

Laughter ran out through the air.

"Who did that?" growled Sirius.

"Alice!" squealed Frank. Sirius started to charge to the brown hair girl who looked terrified.

"Frank you liar!" she shouted, "You are dead!"

Longbottom had laughed until he noticed that Black had changed direction and was headed for the goalkeeper. Taking refuge, Frank hid behind Lily, shouting out "Protect me! Protect me!"

James had inspiration of burying Longbottom in the snow six feet down and conveniently forgetting about the man oh, say forty-three years. That seemed about the time James would eventually be able to put the hurt behind him.

"Stop it both of you!" Lily shouted from the hands protecting her face. "I will not be a human shield". She ran off to Alice's side leaving the two to fight it out.

James turned back to see a concern look in Lupin's face. "Are you ok mate?" the werewolf whispered.

"Completely."_ Especially if Longbottom has the decency to die right now - everything would be wonderful! _An outright lie that James knew the Remus knew but was thankful that he let it drop as they had reached the village.

"What's the plan?" squeaked Peter, who looked like a small replica of a snowman shivering even with layers.

I think that we need to make a stop at our old friends' Zonko", replied Sirius with a wolfish grin on his face, arms flung around James and Remus.

"Well, I need to find my mum a gift for Christmas", responded Lily. "A brooch will do, I think."

"I need to stop off at the bookshop for a moment to collect my order", Remus said.

"Oh. I need to go there too!" Alice clicked her fingers. "Mum wants the newest book on spells for cooking quicker…did you mind if I join you?"

"Then we're splitting up", voiced James.

Sirius pouted. "I guess we are! However, there is no way I'm going with Moony to a bookshop! It will ruin my reputation!"

"What reputation?", coughed Peter which earned him a glare from the handsome boy.

"What's your plans Frank?" asked Alice as she turned to him.

He went red for a moment then blurt out. "I'll go with Lily. She might need protection from something."

"You're scared that you'll end up the bookshop for hours aren't you", teased Lily.

"You have no idea" muttered Longbottom.

"Let's meet up at the Three Broomsticks when we are all finished!" said Remus before they all spilt.

Padfoot had to basically drag James away with him as the captain refuse to leave even though the rest of the gang had departed. All through the journey here, Padfoot had not seen anything special about Lily and Franks' interaction that would suggest that they were an item of any sorts. However, James was adamant that there was but then jealousy would make the simple friendly gesture into a passionate interlude. Then there was Prongs mentioning of Lily's disappearing acts with him – for that he had no answer. Best thing was try to make Potter think of something else hence Zonko.

Nevertheless, if Sirius was allowed a glimpse into his best mate's head, he would have realised that mixing dangerous products for pranking people with a depressed, jealous and lovelorn boy of eighteen was a very bad idea. Of course, the shop had stopped James' thinking about his gorgeous Lily-flower but not Frank. Poor Frank, as the three Marauder wandered around the shop, was going to be the target for some messy and quite life threatening pranks if James had his own way with it!

Soon though, the three of them had enough products to use through their last term of Hogwarts and decided that a butterbeer would go down well their thirsty throats. Crunching the snow as they walked, arms laden, James, Sirius and Peter were the last to arrive.

A shout and enthusiastic wave from the tall frame of Lupin showed the boys that the rest of the gang were situated at the far back of the pub. Everyone was there as they arrived, all laughing and smiling. Although James had promised himself not to look in Lily's direction, he couldn't help himself…she was on the receiving end of Frank's winks and beamed at him for it. James felt the creature inside him roar at the injustice. Had he not everything that she ever wanted? Changed his whole personality? Allow her to see the real him. Forever had to take the rejection and the hurt that her spiteful words had done?

He clenched his jaw and fists under the table. It was wrong! All wrong!

"Anyone want another round of drinks?" he said loudly but didn't wait for a reply and walked into the massive crowd of students to reach the busy bar. Sirius looked after hi with sadness in his face.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lily so quietly that no one else would hear. Not that anyone was paying them attention – Alice had Peter and Frank enthralled in her new purchases.

Sirius turned round sharply and gave the Head Girl an assessing look – he might be a renown womaniser but he could read people's feelings easily. He was going to lash out at her and say something that he would regret and probably earn an ear-bashing from James the next day yet her eyes where filled with puzzlement and worry. "Don't you know?" he replied.

"No", Lily was slightly affronted. "He has been avoiding me…"

"Don't you mean you have?" Sirius interrupted with raised eyebrows. "In fact you have been avoiding all of us this week Lily flower."

Her face went red when she though back on it. Yes, she had purposely made sure she was not around folk all week to insure that she had kept Longbottom's secret. One thing that Lily Evans was not good at was keeping secrets…it was very tempting to tell. "Yes, but that was because…", she caught herself before anything crucial was revealed.

Sirius smirked and crossed his arms. However, before he could say another word, Rosie came to their table with a tray of tankards of butterbeer. "Here you go my lovelies", she said while placing them down.

"Where's James?" quiered Lily as she stretched her neck over the lady into the crowd, hoping to see him trying to make his way back to her…their table.

"The poor lad looked like he had his heart broken and has headed back to the school", Rosie tisked, "I would give whoever that girl is a good Batty-Boex if I ever saw her. He's a good lad. Well, have to go."

The crestfallen expression on Lily's face pushed Sirius to do something that he has never done before…break his code as a fellow Marauder and James' closest friend by telling her the crazy idea in James' head.

"Lily", he said capturing her attention. "James thinks…"

"YES!"

"YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!"

The female shouting of joy blocked off any of Black's revelation for the moment at the table, in fact the whole establishment was privy to Alice's exclamation of pure joy on her face and in her voice. A round of cheers, congratulation and cat whistles rang out everywhere. Alice had pinned Frank underneath her as she lavished kisses on his face.

"You don't seemed so surprise", Sirius stated pointedly. "Was this the thing that you were doing?"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "Yes. Frank asked for the viewpoint of a woman when choosing the ring."

"Ahhh", Sirius drawled out. "That would explain James' jealous then."

"What!" Lily asked sharply.

"Come on! The smartest witch in all of Hogwarts and you haven't manage to figure out that your James has been in a fowl jealous mood for two days? That he hasn't been his flirty, sensitive self to you?"

"He's not mine", blushed Lily. Her heart was beating rapidly at the fact that James might actually like her. His best friend just reveal that he had some kind of emotional intentions towards her.

"He wants to be though," countered Padfoot with a smirk. "He has been running through many plots of hurting Frank for taking you away from him." Lily's mouth fell open. "He didn't know that he was muttering in Zonko. I got to give him credit some of the ideas are pretty colourful!"

"He wouldn't…"

"He would."

"What should I do?"

"Snog the pants off of him and tell him about Alice and Frank's engagement."

Lily looked shocked at the idea of pouncing on the most handsome man ever in Hogwarts history.

"I know you want too" said Sirius that earned him a slap.

There was no doubt in her mind what she needed to do. Grabbing her hat and saying hasty goodbyes to all, Lily practically ran out of the pub with one thought in her head. Find James and kiss him.

Xxxxxx

Ok I know that I am in many of your bad books and I truly apologise but if you find it in your heart to forgive me then please review. Thanks for reading…One more chapter to go!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Happiness.

Her eyelids were heavy. If she could just close them for a second and rest for a few moments then it would be bliss.

_NO! Must focus!_ scolded Lily as she sat up from where she had been laying comfortable on the bed in a tidy room. She looked around to find something to take her wandering mind away from the bed and the joys of sleeping.

She spotted magical photos tacked to the far wall, near the wardrobe and as the curiosity itched at her, the legs began to move in that direction. It was cool in the room and from her marathon run from here to Hogwarts, her body resembled something of a human icicle. Lily blew hot air into her hands to warm them and rubbed her fingers to release some life back into them.

It was oddly quite in the Heads dorm. Peaceful but watchful. She felt as if she was under some scrutiny but she was the only one in the whole of the dormitory. No James. Not even a clue that he had been here. Not a clue. Frustration was boiling inside of her at such an inconvenience that the Head Boy did not think it useful to sulk in his own room.

The run has exhausted her to the extent that she was near collapse. It reminded Lily that she needed to take up some form of exercise because although many people had envy her slim figure she was so unfit to run, jump or even skip for a lengthy period as would a granny on a zimmer frame.

She made a mental note to make it her new year's resolution. _Maybe James could help me out? Quidditch seems to keep him fit enough to be the eye candy for the whole school. You never image that his messy dark hair, skinny appearance held such a muscular frame underneath!_ Lily's amused herself with picturing James' toned body until she felt the very familiar heat of blushing red too much._ Bad Lily!_

There much of been seven years of photos that adorned James' wall – all of them taken at Hogwarts though she couldn't remember him ever having a camera or taking photos. She frowned. Was she that unobservant? She had prided herself on her attention to detail and knowing a great deal. However, it looked like Lily had missed out on perceiving the happenings of her friends, of social activities, of reality.

The wall was plastered with memorable incidents that had taken place throughout Hogwarts; many of them products of the Marauders' pranking schemes. She smiled as she noticed the first year pictures of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter hanging out together at nearly every place they could in school. One was in Filch's office which made her laugh slightly and wondered how they ever got that.

Second year consisted of Sirius and James in their Quidditch robes' posing at every opportunity as well as the other two showing their frequent support in the Gryffindor stands. It was clear to Lily that the Marauders' had a special bond that survived through many trials in each of the boys' lives.

A large skriek from the right side of the room made Lily visible jump away from the photos and turn around sharply with wand aiming at the sound. She was relieved to find that it was the most beautiful owl she had ever seen. A mixture of black and white feathers, the bird looked regal and stared at Lily unperturbed. _This must be Morgan, _Lily thought, _James'. _And for some strange reason, the Head Girl was comforted that there was another living thing that had a close connection to James' in his room with her.

She was feeling a certain withdrawal symptoms without having the handsome man by her side teasing and joking with her. This was the third day that she had not really spoken to him like they had since Frank Longbottom had told her a secret.

At that moment, she felt a great dislike towards Frank at causing such havoc with her and James. They were getting on well, could she say very well, and being forced to keep the secret had certainly driven them apart. Particularly to the point that James was in a jealous rage at conjuring the idea that she and Frank were…well, together. A small giggle escaped her as she thought it very cute that James was somewhere spouting off in Hogwarts at the thought.

"James is silly", Lily confided to the owl as the young woman ventured out to stroke the glorious bird. "I could never like anyone as much as I do for James. He is one of a kind."

The owl hooted in response, as if understanding perfectly that she knew that her owner was a complete idiot and of his unique character.

"I wish he was here then I could explain everything", Lily sighed, dejected, before yawning loudly and scrunching her eyes to keep herself awake. She had promised herself that she would not leave this room, Potter's, until she had spoken to him and revealed her feelings.

_It's about time that I stopped thinking and act!_ Lily convinced herself and grimaced at the thought that she was following the biggest womaniser in the world's advice. _Time to pounce!_

With a last caress of Morgan and magical transfiguring the owl's water bowl into a juicy, dead mouse, Lily returned to the photos to capture her interest again.

Remus Lupin looked adorable in the third year pictures as it was clear he was uncomfortable being in the middle of the group gathering especially having growing four inches taller than all his mates. Every one had Sirius and James pulling a face or saying something that would make the poor boy blush bright red.

Then she bit her lip as she saw what she had always called the Marauders' 'arrogance stage'. Fourth year shown that over the summer three out of the four had grown into handsome teenagers which made the majority of the girls' hearts flutter. There was also a picture of the first meeting of the Official James Potter's Fan Club which had Sirius chairing it!

_A very useful piece of information to have for blackmail_, smirked Lily as her eyes wandering to fifth year. Her face turned stony as she noted that there were several picture of girls, in fact she noted that there were many pictures of girls…all ex-girlfriends of James Potter! All of them smiling, flipping their hair, pouting and blowing kisses. She was disgusted. Fifth year was not a good year for Lily when it came to liking Potter. She felt that he was the biggest hypocrite that could have been born in the whole world. However, even now (though with a small bit of jealous rising from the pit of her stomach) she could see that dating all these girls was a plan to make the Evan prefect jealous and fall madly in love with the boy.

_He was persistent in trying got to give him that!_

There were a few sixth year photos – Remus was always looking ill in them, Sirius had such anger burning from his eyes, Peter's completely bewilderment and James' broken spirit. Reality had stuck hard for Black and Potter as the growing strength of He Who Must Not Be Named had effected their family lives – Sirius being disowned by him and James losing uncles and aunts against the fight.

Sixth year had need been great for her either as Petunia had her wedding when Lily's was at school so that her freak of a sister could not make it. Lily turned away from the photos, trying to think of happy thoughts and a picture of James' smiling at her, and only her, filtered into her mindscape.

She unconsciously smiled and sighed with happiness until the impatience of waiting for the man to make an appearance broke through.

_Where could he be!_ Lily felt stomping out her frustrations but thought better of it. It might disturb Morgan.

Tiredness was seeping into her, limbs heavy and eyes focusing solely on the well-made bed brought Lily to a decision. She would just rest her eyes for a few moments, half-an-hour at the most and then if James had not returned by then, then she would go looking for him or someone who would know where to look for him.

Lily nodded at her brilliant plan and quickly scurries across the room, nearly leaping onto the bed before remembering that it might be good to take off her shoes. After kicking off the footwear, Lily laid on top of the duvet, snuggling into the fabric breathing deeply but the cold at her back kept the Head Girl resting serenely. A moment thought of logic had Lily sliding between the covers, with clothes on, and wrapping the covers around her like a sausage roll.

Earthy smells filled her nose in delight. She recognised it immediately as James' scent and nestles further with a smile tugging at her mouth as she drifted off to yummy dreams containing her Head Boy.

* * *

James was out of breath, hands on knees bent forward trying to get in as much oxygen as he possible could. The sprint run from the Quidditch pitch to his room might have been the cause of his breathing difficulties or it might be the fact that the love of his life was sleeping in his bed!

It really was a toss up between the two.

James never felt so embarrassed in his whole life! Trudging away from Hogsmeade must have been the most stupidest thing that he could have done! If he had waited for five minutes more before storming into the snowy landscape he would have been kicking himself at the thought the Lily could ever like Frank in a more-than-friends way.

_I mean it's Frank Longbottom!_

Wanting to dispel the image of Lily becoming Mrs Longbottom, James had rushed over to the Quidditch pitch and started to fly in the horrible conditions without a care for his health. Time flew past as James tried to concentrate harder and harder on flying his broom than picturing a disastrous marriage of the century occurring.

"JAMES POTTER!" Sirius voice boomed across the pitch reaching high into the sky.

The head Boy had glided down to see that Sirius and Remus were beaming with smiles and jumping up and down as if they had too much sugar in the system.

"Prongs, my man, surprise to see you here!"

"Why?" asked James bewildered at the two's behaviour.

"Thought you would have your tongue down Lily's throat!", Remus said giggling in a high pitch voice. Very unlike the kind and considerate Moony.

James eyed the two boys up closely. Their behaviour was nothing more than weird and it was slightly freaking him out. Where were the stable mates that he knew and love?

"No," James replied slowly, "she's probably being harassed by Frank." He had meant to kept the bitterness out his voice but it was clear from the bizarre looks of concern from his sugar happy friends that he had failed.

"You're an idiot Jamiepoo!" sang Black.

"Yip!" agreed Remus, throwing his arm around James and drawing him in to the crowd. "You see," the werewolf whispered, "your just jealous!"

"Jealous!" shouted Sirius.

James crossed his arms patiently, trying very hard to hold in the urge to slap his mates with a wet fish. Did they have to rub it in that he had lost the woman who he loved for seven years!

"But we know something you don't know!" sang Black again dancing away from the couple. "We know something you don't know!"

"Hey! I'm telling him!"

Remus and Sirius went on bickering between themselves for a few moments arguing exactly who had the privilege of revealing the secret knowledge. James stood there confused and scared until the name Lily popped into their conservation.

"STOP!" James roared. He had two sets of innocent eyes staring at him in wonder.

"I think he's angry."

"Mad."

They would have continued but the Head Boy took a threatening step forward. "Tell me what you know!", he said very softly.

Moony and Padfoot looked at one another before Sirius nodded at Lupin to go ahead.

"Well, you see here James," Remus started off.

"Frank proposed to Alice!" Sirius blurted out suddenly earning him a death glare from Moony and a very surprised looked from James.

Potter moved forward and grabbed Sirius' jumper pulling the man near his face. "It is true?" he asked out of fear.

Sirius gulped and nodded.

"Frank asked Alice at the Three Broomstick just when you left," Remus filled in. "Lily was with Frank today to buy the engagement ring and has been staying away from us, from you…"

"Because she can't keep a secret for very long", finished off James. He shook his head then through it back and laughed out loud. The world was right again! "Where's Lily?"

Sirius and Remus looked befuddled.

"Is she not with you?" Sirius asked tentatively. "She ran out afterwards to find you and explain everything."

James eyes widened as his brain went into overdrive. _Where is Lily? Is she hurt? Is she avoiding me? Maybe she here to say that she hates my guts? Where my Lily-flower?_

"Where's the Marauders' Map", questioned Remus. James could have kissed his friend for logic.

"In my room", James answered before leaving the two boys behind and started to run to his dorm.

The two watched until they saw him entered the castle's entrance.

"No its not", whispered Sirius with a girlish giggle, pulling out the folded parchment. Remus laughed and slapped the back of Padfoot's head.

"No need to find the map", James muttered as he entered his slightly dark room. Softly he moved into the room and began to light a few of the candles that hung on the wall and start up the fireplace to warm up the cool room. Finishing of the small tasks, James could no longer prolong what he desired to do. He crept quietly to the side of the bed, which Lily had taken up residence, and sat perched on the edge.

Her red hair was falling all over the pillow and some strands were on her face that James had the urge to curl around his finger in a loving gesture. He noted that her chest fell in a rhythmic beat with her breathing. Rosy cheeks and a small smile gracing her face made James grin.

_Perfect_, he sighed. _Lily Evans is perfect for me! _

Lily shifted suddenly in her sleep twisting her body towards the Head Boy before blinking her eyes open to allow them to focus. Her heart leaped into her mouth as she visualised James sitting at the side of her bed. She was in heaven!

"Hello Lily-flower," he said softly.

She smiled, beaming at him with her sleepy eyes twinkling in the warm glow that the fire was casting across the room. "James", she muttered happily before snuggling into the covers, ready to dream further.

"Lily, my love, this isn't a dream." His large hand could resist it no longer, softly he twined a piece of Evan's fierce red around his fingers. It was smooth and silky, begging to be stroked and caressed with loving care.

Lily ignored James' husky voice until the words floated into her head. Why would he be telling her its not a dream unless…oh dear Merlin! Lily shot up from her position in James' bed and stared straight into a pair of hazel eyes. Those eyes captivated her – so full of love.

"James?" she squeaked out. Praying like mad that it was a dream.

"Mmhmm", he replied as he moved forward closing the space between them bit by bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here in my bed, Lily?" James growled out, his eyes concentrating on her red lips that he had always wanted to kiss. He moved an inch forward.

Lily brain was working fast but all she could see was him moving towards her in a painstaking slow pace. _Just kiss me already!_

"I came to see you. To tell you that Frank and …"

"Alice are engaged and that Frank asked you for a female perspective on the ring?" James finished her sentence off. His thumb brushed her bottom lip slowly, sensually.

"Yes."

"Well, you are the brightest witch."

Lily gulped in air and held. James' lips hovered over hers. Waiting.

"I've never kissed anyone before", Lily revealed in a whisper, "except for family."

"You can learn from the master then", James replied with a cheeky grin as he notice the flush beginning from the bottom of her neck raising to her cheeks and the fire burning in her eyes.

Lily had her mouth open ready to retort about him being an arrogant little git but never manage to convey her comment as James placed his lips firmly over hers, his mouth demanding and coaxing at once. Of its own volition, her right hand twisted its way through his hair to pull his head closer to hers.

It seemed the top of her head had exploded the moment his lips touched hers. Stars and fireworks were overhead filling the room of bright, sparkling colours making them both dizzy. A surge of warmth that had nothing to do with half of her body still laying under his bedcovers coursed through her.

Then he broke away with a ragged breathe, putting his forehead against her and staring deeply into the emerald eyes that had made him become a better through seven years. "You were saying, my love?"

"I think I might need extra private lessons", murmured Lily, amazed that she could even talk after experiencing **_that kiss_** than flirt with James.

He grinned as quick kiss her lips. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Lily blushed red and stared at his covers, drawing her index finger over the snitch pattern that was dotted over the material. "Was I that bad?" she asked, biting her lips anxiously. What if James thought her a terrible kisser?

James rolled his eyes. _How could she not know that she took my breath away!_ He brought hand up under her chin and made her eyes look into his. "Lily I could live off your kisses for the rest of my life." His right arm came firmly around her waist as his left hand tipped her startled, wide-eyed face up to meet his a bare half-second before his lips came down urgently, madly, on hers.

Happiness filled their hearts as their souls finally came together.

XXXX

Oky doky I hope that you all enjoyed that! It is nearly the end, one more to go and that's it I'm afraid…no more! I would like to thank everyone of one that has reviewed because without them I would not have gone on to finish it!


	8. Chapter 8

First of all I would like to apologise again! (I'm doing this a lot lately) I had promised/informed/mentioned to people that I would have this chapter up a week again but I must confuse that work got on top of me and therefore I have been living like a running mouse on the wheel in the cage!

Secondly, I would like to give a big thank you to – Shaurya, slightly unhinged, beyaz Kaplan, James's Fire, potterchil, PiperPaigePhoebe01, Rica, Tamzi, mistinthenight, Erica, Dactyl, Baney Llama, tigerlily141, Because I Need More Space, robster639, MoonShine Fairy, Shbeni, Blacksbitch, radical-rebel, BlueSea14, blueholly, Whitelight72, raindrops on roses3, anon, Katie, meganidge, ilusinging333, opalshine, Ronnis, tm7, hermy permy, WhiteCamellia, annna, tracyh. – thanks for the reviews they kept me going!

Epilogue – The Future

Music filtered over the dancers swaying to the slow melody in the enchanted Great Hall. Tall, frosty pine trees with silver bubbles and small fairies stood proudly in each corner of the room while several small snowmen dressed in colourful scarves and gloves jigged on the tables, entertaining the students resting from the dancing. The food was delicious as Hogwarts elves in the kitchen had once again out done themselves. Many of the students were lounging on the chairs with contented smiles at having a great night before the Christmas holidays started.

Lily saw this all over her tall partner's muscular shoulder as they moved gracefully in time music. It was a success and now the Head Girl could relax and enjoy herself without worrying what everyone thought about the Heads' planning, management and decorating skills. _Time enough to enjoy the triumph when the morning comes,_ thought Lily with an inward smile. She sighed happily, tightened her arms and smugly smiled into the neck that she snuggled into.

"It's alright Lily to smirk" said the husky voice of James Potter as he whispered into his love's ear. "You have earned it with all the hard work you put yourself through. Go on. Show off to everyone that you are a brilliant witch…I know that you're thinking it anyway!" He chuckled softly as Lily pinged the back of his neck in revenge. "Now, now Lily-flower that was not nice…might have to punish you…"

James wiggled his eyebrows and left the thought hanging to watch in anticipation. Lily's embarrassment at the obvious suggestion spread from the bottom of her slender neck to her pale cheeks in a matter of one second. Very adorable. Very sexy. A small smile tugged at the corners of James' mouth.

Lily half-glared back at her tormentor, staring him straight in the eyes, which was her undoing. The chocolate irises swirled with love as they gazed calmly back before smiling at the lack of the red-head's usual fiery retort at the Head Boy's jibs.

"You are my downfall!", muttered Lily heatedly as her eyes dropped to his sensual lips that was pulled into the familiar 'Potter smirk' that charmed every single girl in Hogwarts, including Lily which, if she was honest, still grated on her conscious at times. "I can't even think of a clever thing to say back. I hate you for that."

James' forehead leaned on Lily's and rubbed their noses together – an endearing gesture that he knew that Lily love when they were alone. Of course, they weren't with the Great Hall of fourth to seventh years present but Lily had enough punch, spiked by his dear friend Sirius Black, for his girlfriend to lose her edge at public display of 'couple-ness'. She smiled sleepily at him and brought her head for a quick peak on the lips.

The day had been long for them both with organising and running riot at the fifth year prefects being incapable of understanding any words at all! Several times Lily and James had to sort out disasters with magic particularly when two snowmen caught on fire in a place where there was no naked flames! James was content just to be in Lily's presence. Ever since three weeks since the whole Frank Longbottom's engagement was revealed the two of them had been inseparable. James permanently attached himself to the Head Girl's side. _No place better to be!_ his heart argued sensible with his head agreeing.

The Marauders of course were delighted with the outcome as they no longer had to hear about all of James' lousy attempts to woo the fair Lily-flower anymore. Remus and Sirius, still sugar high, interrupted the couple by bursting into James' room half an hour later since they talked to James. A picture greeted them -the two love birds, sat opposite one another, cross-legged, on top of Potter's bedcover playing a heated game of chess; each fully concentrating on the outcome and therefore totally oblivious to the commotion.

This did not last long as Sirius had a pillow projectile directly into his gorgeous face for the loud comment, "What! Not even strip chess!"

After that James felt the need to stay at Lily's side. Although he was already memorised in her presence anyway, he was shocked that she agreed with a beaming smile gracing her features as to say yes to be his girlfriend. While she was in such happy state, James further pushed his luck by getting a 'I must ask my parents' for her to come over to his house and stay for three days to be a guest, an important guest, to the annual Potter's New Year Party.

The next day the whole school gasped/gaped/fainted away as the Heads' came to breakfast together holding hands and saw James diving to Lily's cheek for a quick peck and watched as she turned glaring at him. She knew what he was doing – claiming her for his in front of everyone however, in her heart she was secretly thrilled that he felt the need to be possessive. Lily was quickly instigated into the Marauders' mould and soon Lily could barely eat her toast with the constant laughing stitch in her side. From that day, fun and laughter have been with Lily.

"Lily", James sang softly into her ear as he breathed in deeply the strawberry shampoo that she used on her hair which tamed the wild strands into perfect curls.

In fact, James thought that Lily looked absolutely perfect this evening – breathtakingly so! From the moment she walked down into the common room James eyes were popping out of their socket at the vision that she created. A deep forest green dress that fitted her petite frame very nicely showing off the curves that Lily had and a simple diamond necklace which James had given her as a early Christmas gift both brought out the sparkle of her eyes. He wasn't the only one to notice the beauty. As they entered the Hall, James noted all the double looks from the girls and boys, especially the lust from boys and quickly placed his arm protectively around Lily's waist.

However, now the Head Girl's head was comfortable on his chest, eyes closed, swaying with his body to the music.

"Lily-flower", repeated James until Lily's eyes fluttered open in response to hearing his voice. "I think some fresh air is in order. Come on love."

Lily moaned in slight irritation as they headed towards the doors which brought them to the Hogwarts grounds. They were hit with cold wind instantaneously. Lily started shivering and murmured slightly, hugging herself closer to James' body heat. James was not complaining at the contact, in fact, to make sure that Lily was warm he pinned her to him. He steered them to the lake to gaze at the water.

James pulled Lily closer into his strong embrace, his arms circling her waist, head tuck under his chin. Both were bewitched by the new moon in the sky and the reflection dancing across the Great Lake.

"You do know that mini-Potters are going to be running around all cute with bright green eyes and red hair," James stated in a matter of fact manner while curling a piece of Lily's attractive hair around his rough fingers.

"I prefer messy black hair." Lily replied simply and snuggled into the hold and breathed in deep.

"Well, I guess that could be arranged," James smile, "Mrs Lily Potter…nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yes." Lily turned around to James and smiled up into his face, standing on her tip-toes kissed him with her whole soul.

THE END

Thank you everyone who reviewed this story. Please review it one last time! Hope you all having a great day and cheers!!!


End file.
